The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Makai in Chaos
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki on her typewriter, when Cynthia enters the scene.) Shinki: Cynthia? Cynthia: Ah, Shinki. Were you just about to call me? Shinki: I was, in fact. Cynthia: Why do you need me right now? Shinki: I need a new timetable for next week. Cynthia: Okay. Although there is a good chance that you'll break it every other day... Shinki: I mean, there's that. It helps to have some differences in the timetable... Cynthia: Even when they come out of nowhere? Shinki: Even when they come out of nowhere. Cynthia: Okay. I'll go ahead and make the precious timetable. Shinki: That's good. Alert me when it's done, okay? Cynthia: I will. (Cynthia leaves) Shinki: Alright, now... (Shinki continues typing, only to stop when she hears a weird, echoing voice.) ???: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST GET AWAY WITH THAT? Shinki: Who are you, and what are you talking about? ???: STEALING OVER AND OVER. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES. Shinki: It's not called stealing. It's called... BORROWING. ???: YOU HESITATED. Shinki: It was for dramatic effect! ???: DRAMATIC EFFECT MEANS NOTHING. Shinki: Ugh... where's my defence attorney? ???: YOUR DEFENCE ATTORNEY WON'T SAVE YOU NOW. Shinki: Oh, what do you know, echoing voice? (Tamara runs into the scene) Tamara: What's going on, Shinki? ???: ARE YOU THE DEFENCE ATTORNEY SHE WAS CHATTING ABOUT? Tamara: Yes. My name is Tamara Knight, of the CIA. ???: THE CIA? OH, SO YOU'RE A SPY, ARE YOU? Tamara: I suppose you could say that. ???: THEN WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME WITH A THIEVING GODDESS? Tamara: Because she hired me for the sake of a competition. ??? 2: A COMPETITION, YOU SAY? Shinki: Yes, she sai- wait. There are two of you? ??? 2: NOT JUST TWO OF US. Shinki: How many, then? How many people are trying to arrest me? ??? 2: FOUR OF US. Tamara: And why are you together? ??? 3: WE'RE THE NEBULOX, SENT BY THE CREATORS TO PUNISH YOU. Shinki: Creators? Are they gods, by any chance? ??? 3: YES. THE HUMAN WORLD'S ALIEN OVERLORDS. Tamara: Alien overlords? What are you on to? ??? 3: I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. Tamara: Don't tell me that you're from the future... ??? 3: FROM YOUR FUTURE. YOUR FUTURE IS OUR PRESENT, AND YOUR PRESENT IS OUR PAST. Shinki: Then why are you going back in time to arrest someone instead of arresting them normally? ??? 4: DON'T YOU REALISE? ELIMINATING A THREAT IN THE PAST ELIMINATES IT FOR GOOD IN THE FUTURE. Shinki: But that's playing god! ??? 4: HOW DOES THAT MATTER? WE ARE GODS. (At this point, Shinki has replaced the paper in her typewriter and is now frantically writing a message.) Tamara: You said that you served gods! ??? 4: GODS CAN SERVE GODS. THE CREATORS ARE SIMPLY THE ONES WHO HIRED US. Tamara: Okay. That means that there's a God hierarchy, right? ??? 4: YOUR FEEBLE BACK TALK MEANS NOTHING TO THE NEBULOX. Shinki: Well, that doesn't matter. So long as you remain out of sight, you can't do anything to us. ??? 4: FOOLISH GODDESS... (A magic circle appears beneath Shinki and Tamara, then explodes into light, warping them to the Nebulox base on Mt. Fuji.) Shinki: Where am I? Tamara: Somewhere in the human world, no doubt... (Ariana Shami enters the scene) Ariana (revealed to be ??? 4): There's no escape for you, goddess. (Armon Ritter enters the scene) Armon (revealed to be ??? 2): The interrogation will begin soon. (Orion Tsang enters the scene) Orion (revealed to be ???): By the way, this is OUR base. (Hibaru Yaju enters the scene) Hibaru (revealed to be ??? 3): That is, our base on the peak of Mt. Fuji. Shinki: Mt. Fuji?! (meanwhile, Yumeko is seen walking past Shinki's desk.) Yumeko: Shinki? Where are you? (Yumeko notices the message on the typewriter.) Yumeko: What's this? (Yumeko takes the paper and reads it.) Yumeko (reading): "To who it may concern, the Nebulox has kidnapped me for, uh, BORROWING things from the outside world. Do not panic. I, alongside my defence attorney, who was also kidnapped, should be back soon. - Shinki" (Yumeko puts the paper down.) Yumeko: Oh, gosh. I need to warn somebody. (Transition to Mikoto, drinking tea. Yumeko then bursts into the room, holding the paper.) Mikoto: What's wrong, Yumeko. Yumeko: Shinki and Tamara have been kidnapped! Mikoto: Oh, heavens! That could be catastrophic! Yumeko: Worse than catastrophic. For all you and the other contestants know, Makai just consists of where the competition is happening. However... Mikoto: However? Yumeko: There's a lot more to Makai. Think of this place as Makai's palace, and the rest as where the commoners live. Well, without Shinki, the barrier separating that much of Makai from the outside is gone. Mikoto: That means that others could break into the castle... maybe even cause a riot! Yumeko: I know! And since Shinki's been kidnapped, there's no telling when she'll come back to restore order! Mikoto: Even worse, we're the only ones who know this. We have to tell everyone else as quickly as possible! (Brief montage of Mikoto and Yumeko explaining the situation to the rest of the staff and the contestants. Then, transition to the debating table, where a meeting has ensured.) Cyrus: So, without Shinki, commoners are going to try and break into Makai's Castle... Ophilia: Possibly. We can't tell for sure. Yatsuhashi: Why not? Ophilia: Think about it this way. Of the people who in this contest, only Yumeko and Shinki are from Makai. Yumeko likely hasn't left the castle, due to being at Shinki's service, so Shinki is likely the only one to know what the commoners are like. Cyrus: And with Shinki kidnapped, we have no idea how those commoners behave. Ophilia: That's right. Ginger: We need a way to prevent the commoners from getting into the castle. Any suggestions? Yatsuhashi: Maybe border patrol? Francisca: I doubt it. We don't have enough people. Benben: Surely Shinki has other staff in the castle? Flamberge: They'd be under Shinki's control. Without Shinki, we can't give them orders. Felicia: I know! We could offer them a guided tour! Flora: Felicia, the point of our plan is to keep them out of the castle... Partizanne: Actually, that's quite a clever idea. If we distract the tourists with a tour, they won't cause havoc in the castle. And, by organising this tour, we can make sure that nothing seems out of the ordinary. Flora: What about Shinki? When they see her missing, they'll know something's wrong... Felicia: We could pretend that she's having a day off sick or something... Peppermint: Do goddesses get sick? Snow Sugar: Hmm... maybe we can pretend that she's stuck in important business... Peppermint: What sort of important business? Snow Sugar: What kind of business does Shinki go on? Yumeko: Well, she often... uh... BORROWS from the outside world... Ginger: So maybe we can claim that she's on a shopping trip? Yumeko: Shopping for what? Ginger: I don't know. What does she find important? Yumeko: We could say that she's out to replace the ink in her typewriter... Oichi: I'm not sure about that. If someone tries to use her typewriter, they'll see through our lie. Ginger: What else could she go out to buy? Oichi: Perhaps she could be searching for some new books? Yumeko: That sounds good, Oichi - believable, even. Now, we don't know when the commoners will try to break in, so we should get the preparations ready immediately... (Meanwhile, at Mt. Fuji...) Shinki: I can defend myself here. The reason why I have to borrow - never steal, because I hate the word - is because nobody in the outside world accepts Makai money. Orion: Then why don't you try using outside world money? Shinki: Because there's no way to convert Makai money to outside world money. Armon: In that case, why don't you start a money account in the outside world? Shinki: Because that would mean organising a disguise as an outside world person. Hibaru: What's so bad about that? Shinki: Having to come up with a new name and somehow put together a new appearance... Ariana: Both a lot easier than you make them out to seem. Shinki: (This is going nowhere...) (Back at Makai, the staff are seen organising Makai's palace as a tourist attraction, with assistance from some of the contestants) Yatsuhashi: How spotless did Yumeko want this place to be? Raiko: She said that she wanted it to look like a Japanese fusion restaurant before people start trying to knock down the door. Benben: That could be at any moment. We'd best hurry. Yatsuhashi: Even though chances are we're in no hurry? Benben: There's no way to be certain of that. (Raiko passes Herb, who is wheeling sandwiches around on a tray.) Herb: Sandwiches! Get your sandwiches here, but be sure to clean up any crumbs that you leave! (Herb passes Mikoto, who takes a sandwich and immediately gives it to Cynthia, who puts the sandwich in her mouth without technically chewing it. Then, transition back to Mt. Fuji.) Hibaru: You're not very good at defending yourself, are you? Tamara: Hold on. I have evidence proving that Shinki has legally bought items in the outside world before. Armon: Oh? What kind of evidence? Tamara: A few days ago, I overheard Shinki saying that she paid for changes of clothes for eighteen people. Shinki: That's completely correct. Tamara: It's likely that she HAS earned outside world money, perhaps by selling some of her own possessions. Ariana: What kinds of possessions? Shinki: Well, I often sell hastily made short stories... Armon: Where's the proof of that? Tamara: Okay, do you remember how Shinki was on her typewriter when you abducted us? Orion: Yes. Why do you ask? Tamara: Shinki's on her typewriter all the time, and she rarely ever does it for work business. That must be her window of opportunity to write her stories. (Back at Makai palace, we see Flora and Felicia busy tidying, only to stop when they hear banging on the front door.) Felicia: I'll answer it! (Felicia runs for the door, eventually reaching it and opening it to reveal a load of Makai commoners.) Felicia (to the commoner in front, holding a parasol): Hello and welcome to Makai Castle. We're offering a guided tour today. Would you care to become a part of it? Commoner: Sounds good! Commoner 2: I'd love to! Commoner 3: When is it starting? Felicia: It's starting now. Everyone, please enter the palace in an orderly fashion! Commoner 2: Oh, yes! Commoner 3: Hooray! (The commoners enter, and as they do, Felicia sneaks past them and closes the door.) Felicia: Now, follow me! (Felicia runs past the commoners, then slowly walks along the western hallway. Next, transition to Mikoto and Cynthia, who have heard the commoners arriving.) Mikoto: It seems that the commoners have entered. Cynthia: We should let everyone know that they should stop cleaning and be ready to guide them. (Mikoto and Cynthia exit the scene. We then see both Mikoto walking into a hallway, where she sees Peppermint, Cyrus and Yatsuhashi, busy cleaning.) Mikoto: The guests have arrived. We need to be ready to guide them. (These guests say "Okay" in some way, shape or form, then leave followed by Mikoto. Next, we see Cynthia walking into another hallway, where she sees Snow Sugar, Ophilia and Benben, also cleaning.) Cynthia: The commoners are here. We have to manage the tour now. (These guests say "Okay" in some way, shape or form, then leave followed by Cynthia. Meanwhile, Flora is seen leading a party of commoners along the hallway.) Flora: These statues are gargoyles, which act as spouts to carry clean water from outside sources. While most gargoyles appear dragon-like, Shinki created gargoyles representing several mythical creatures. (talking from the guests.) Flora: In the past, it has often been thought that gargoyles ward evil spirits from the places they are built in. Isn't that interesting? (more talking from the guests.) Flora: Also, gargoyles are sometimes depicted in fantasy stories as being able to come to life in order to fend off intruders in places where they appear... (Meanwhile, Felicia is seen guiding another party of commoners along another hallway.) Felicia: Shinki chose not to have any windows in her Castle. This means that she can't look out onto the outside, although it also keeps people outside from looking in on her. (talking from the guests.) Felicia: Also, not having windows keeps others from firing arrows and the like into the castle from outside, so it is good for defensive purposes. (more talking from the guests.) Felicia: Although this may make it seem that Shinki is unfamiliar with life outside, she does come to the human world for various reasons... (Meanwhile, on Mt. Fuji...) Shinki: Okay, how about if I offer a serious deal? Orion: A deal? Hibaru: What kind of a deal? Tamara: If you let us go, Shinki will promise that she will organise a persona for the outside world, complete with money from the outside world. Keep in mind that this is a goddess' promise, and therefore cannot be broken. Ariana: That sounds very fine. Armon: And if we do not let you go? Tamara: Then Shinki will get the Nebulox disbanded for good. Shinki: How am I going to do that? Tamara: You're a goddess. Surely that isn't out of your ability? Shinki: They're gods as well. They might be able to do something about it. Tamara: They might be gods, but they serve other gods. You must have better divine powers than them... Shinki: You have a point. (to the Nebulox) Now, do we have a deal? (Each of the Nebulox says "Yes" in some way, shape or form.) Shinki: Now, do you permit me to leave? (Each of the Nebulox says "Yes" in some way, shape or form once again.) Shinki: Do you also permit my defence attorney to leave? Armon: Was that part of the deal? Tamara: Yes. I said "if you let us go", not "if you let her go". Hibaru: In that case, you may both leave. Shinki: Thank you. (Shinki and Tamara teleport away. Then, transition to Makai, where Yumeko is leading the commoners up some stairs.) Commoner: Where is Shinki? Yumeko: She's busy right now. Replacing the ink in her typewriter. Commoner: Really? Yumeko: Really. (Shinki and Tamara teleport in front of Yumeko.) Yumeko: AH! Shinki? Shinki: Hello, Yumeko? Yumeko: Did you successfully replace the ink in your typewriter? Shinki: Uh... (Yumeko stands right in front of Shinki and whispers to her.) Yumeko: Do you see these commoners? Shinki: Yes. Who invited them? Yumeko: They broke in while you were away. We offered them a guided tour to prevent problems from stirring. Shinki: What does this have to do with my typewriter? Yumeko: It's my excuse as to why you're absent. Shinki: Okay, I see. (Yumeko steps away.) Yumeko: So, has your ink been replaced? Shinki: Indeed it has. Say, who are these people? Yumeko: They're from outside the palace. We organised a tour for them while you were away. Shinki: Okay, I see. Do you think this tour should keep going? Yumeko: Yes, let's give the commoners more time to explore the palace. Besides, it's not like we'll let them in here again... (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority